Harry Potter y el Último Horrocrux
by RoSantos
Summary: Una continuación de la serie q hizo famosa a JKRowling...........Harry cumple la mayoría de edad y se dispone a buscar los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Lo q no espera es sentirse tan débil por algo q pensó, había dejado atras..........Leenla, van a ver.


Aquel día de finales de Julio, Harry Potter se encontraba inquieto por demás. En unas horas cumpliría diecisiete años, y tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado. Pero a pesar de eso, temía que algo saliera mal; a decir verdad, muy mal. Para cumplir con sus planes, debía comenzar por entablar conversación con sus tíos, una tarea que desde hacía años postergaba.

Los Dursley eran su única familia viva, y Harry vivía en su casa desde aquel trágico día en que lord Voldemort se había llevado la vida de Lily y James Potter. Sus tíos habían accedido a tenerlo en su casa a pesar de considerarlo un "anormal", porque Harry Potter era, al igual que sus padres, un mago.

- Tío Vernon - dijo tímidamente - tengo que hablarles de algo, es importante.

Su tío gruñó y Harry consideró esa respuesta como un Está bien , así que se encaminó hacia la sala detrás de él.

- Petunia, el chico quiere decirnos algo y me temo que tendremos que escucharlo.

De inmediato, su tía apareció por la puerta de la cocina, donde había estado limpiando, seguida por Dudley, el primo de Harry, cuyo tamaño era mayor a una heladera, que nunca se perdía detalle por si sus padres regañaban al muchacho. Los Dursley tomaron asiento en el sofá, y lo miraron, expectantes.

- Bueno, esto será rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo. – Su tío lanzó un resoplido cargado de sarcasmo que Harry ignoró. – Deben saber que en unas horas cumpliré la mayoría de edad y se me permitirá hacer… eso que ustedes saben – añadió cuando vio la expresión en la cara de su tía, que demostraba claramente el miedo que tenía de que su sobrino dijese "magia" en la casa. – Sin embargo, también saben que el motivo de que este aquí es que estoy protegido de Voldemort, y que en ese mismo momento, esa protección desaparecerá. Así que me iré y no volveré.

Sus tíos y primo estaban alegres, se notaba en su cara que les agradaba poder librarse de Harry luego de dieciséis años, pero a pesar de esto, el muchacho veía que en el fondo el miedo se apoderaba de ellos: temían que Harry se vengase de sus maltratos con magia, y ahora la ley no tendría reparos.

- Debo advertirles – continuó Harry – que Voldemort puede venir a buscarme en cuanto sea medianoche. Igualmente, yo me voy a ir ni bien sea posible. Tengo mis medios para hacerlo. Así que, ya no volverán a verme. Adiós.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se orientó a su habitación. Subió por las escaleras sintiendo que cada escalón lo llenaba de coraje. ¿Qué importaba sin lo perseguían si él finalmente se iba de Privet Drive¿Acaso no lo había estado esperando desde que se enteró a iría a Hogwarts? Recordar a su colegio le trajo una serie de imágenes a su cabeza: Dumbledore, quien siempre lo había protegido, estaba ahora muerto; Sirius, su padrino, que también había muerto ya hacía un año atrás; Ginny Weasley, su ex novia, a quién quería con toda el alma, pero a quien no podría ver para protegerla…

Acomodó todas sus pertenencias en el baúl y colocó su preciada escoba, la Saeta de Fuego, y la jaula vacía de su lechuza, arriba. Hedwig se había marchado hacía unos días hacia la Madriguera con una carta preguntando a los Weasley si Harry podía ir allí el día de su cumpleaños para estar presente en la boda de Bill y Fleur, a lo que la señora Weasley había respondido mediante Pidwidgeon que Por supuesto, ni siquiera tendría que haber preguntado , que tuviese cuidado (la señora Weasley estimaba a Harry como a un hijo) y que Hedwig se quedaría allí ya que tardaría mas de un día en volver y él ya estaría en la Madriguera.

El muchacho se recostó en su cama, pensando esta vez en sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, a quienes seguramente vería al otro día. No se había olvidado que ellos pretendían acompañarlo en la peligrosa travesía que Harry debía emprender: él tenía que matar a lord Voldemort, empezando por destruir sus Horrocruxes, los objetos con fragmentos de alma que el siniestro mago había creado.

Harry se descolgó del cuello un pesado relicario de oro que llevaba puesto desde el día que había regresado a Privet Drive. Ése objeto era un falso Horrocrux que había conseguido con ayuda de Dumbledore a finales del año anterior, y lo único que sabía del verdadero era que lo había robado a Voldemort un tal "R.A.B.". Volvió a leer el pequeño mensaje que el ladrón había dejado dentro del relicario, como tantas veces había hecho en vano durante el verano.

Finalmente se sobresaltó al oír las campanadas de la medianoche. Se paró al instante con el corazón latiéndole violentamente y sacó su varita esperando un repentino ataque… que (luego de esperar unos quince minutos) no llegó. Harry se sentó en su cama y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la varita en la mano¡podría hacer magia! De inmediato pronunció el primer encantamiento que le vino a la mente y con un "¡Fregotego!", la jaula de Hedwig quedó impecable. Entonces, exaltado por el hecho de no recibir un apercibimiento oficial del Ministerio, se dispuso a seguir sus planes. Con un conjuro desvanecedor, trasladó (o intento trasladar) sus cosas a la Madriguera. Y luego de unos segundos dio un giro y desapareció.

Harry reapareció a unos doscientos metros de la desvencijada casa de tres pisos, no le agradaba aparecerse. Se encaminó hacia allí y cuando se encontraba ya en el jardín una voz familiar lo llamó:

- Harry, querido – dijo la señora Weasley, casi sin aliento por haber corrido hacia él – Oh, querido, te encuentras bien… - dijo examinándolo cuidadosamente - Vamos, entra a la sala.

El muchacho no esperaba que lo recibiera nadie, dado a las altas horas a las que había llegado, pero se equivocaba. Cuando entró en la casa, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que Fred, George, Ron, Hermione y Ginny (a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón) lo esperaban sentados en los mullidos sillones. Las chicas se pusieron de pie de un salto, al igual que Ron, y corrieron hacia el muchacho. Cuando llegaron a él, lo abrazaron. A Ginny se le escapó un sollozo y le murmuró al oído Estas bien, estas bien… antes de soltarlo. Su amigo Ron le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, y Fred y George le estrecharon las manos.

- Bueno, lo sentimos Harry, pero debemos irnos, nos están esperando – dijo George con una sonrisa de suficiencia – pero no te preocupes, nos veremos mucho igual.

- Es verdad, vámonos George, dejémoslos solos – añadió su gemelo saboreando la última palabra.

Y sin más preámbulos, desaparecieron.

- ¿Adónde van tan apurados? – inquirió Harry, curioso por la urgencia de los hermanos.

- Es que Fleur trajo a toda su familia y amigos, por lo que la casa está llena de chicas – respondió Ron, con una gran indiferencia en la voz. A Harry le pareció extraño que su amigo estuviese desinteresado, dado que él siempre había estado atraído en cierto modo hacia Fleur, aunque no lo reconociera.

- Bueno, Harry vamos a tu habitación, y hablamos tranquilos – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Mi habitación¿Pero como vamos a entrar en la casa si no dormimos todos los chicos en la misma habitación? – pregunto Harry, extrañado.

- Así tampoco entraríamos. Verás, nuestro padre y el de Flegggrrr hicieron un encantamiento conjunto para extender la casa mediante magia sin que los muggles lo pudiesen detectar desde el exterior, y funciona espectacularmente: la casa tiene tres veces su tamaño por dentro. – dijo Ginny – Al parecer, el conjuro salió muy bien porque ellos se llevan demasiado bien, el señor Delacour es otro "loco de los enchufes".

Esa expresión de Ginny hizo que los amigos se riesen con ganas por un rato. Cuando pudieron parar, Ron le contó a Harry que dormiría en la vieja habitación de Fred y George, puesto que los gemelos se habían pasado a la parte trasera de la casa para hacer nuevas amistades , por lo que continuaron riendo.

- Esta bien, ya vamos – dijo Harry, luego de que Hermione les dijera que se apuraran por quinta vez.

Se dirigieron juntos hacia el pasillo, pero Ginny se quedó recostada en un sillón.

- Ginny, vamos – dijo Harry al verla.

- No quiero estorbar – respondió ella, con una clara mirada que le decía quizá te moleste que este siempre contigo .

- Tu también vienes y no se habla más – sentenció el muchacho, tomándole la mano (lo que le produjo un cosquilleo) y tirándola hacia sí para levantarla. La llevó al lado de los demás y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

En el momento que entraron al pasillo del primer piso, Harry se sorprendió: los cuatro amigos iban uno al lado del otro (Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione) y entraban cómodamente. Además, el pasillo se extendía tanto que casi no se distinguía el fondo, y se veían alrededor de unas veinte puertas.

Pese a la increíble demostración de magia que la casa ofrecía, Harry iba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre Ginny. La muchacha evidentemente no se había olvidado de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero actuaba de forma muy extraña. Le había susurrado lo que era una exclamación de alivio al verlo, pero también se había querido alejar de ellos en un momento. Igualmente, Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al notar el silencio que había, usualmente roto por Hermione y Ron con sus típicas peleas. Cuando buscó la razón del extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, sintió un gran arrebato de alegría: Ron y Hermione iban tomados de la mano y la muchacha tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho del chico. Harry soltó un grito de júbilo (lo que hizo que su amiga levantase la cabeza) y los abrazó a ambos pasando su propia cabeza entre ellos.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – dijo exultante – Yo sabía que iba a pasar, pero se tardaron tanto… Aunque¿quién soy yo para quejarme con lo que he hecho? – añadió mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa pícara, que la muchacha devolvió.

- No te dijimos nada – dijo Ron, evidentemente radiante de alegría – y ya lo notaste, Harry.

- Pero¿desde hace cuanto tiempo?

- Pasé las vacaciones aquí – respondió Hermione – o sea que… haz tú las cuentas.

A Harry le encantó que su amiga dejara las cuentas de lado solo para lanzarle a Ron una mirada de complicidad, su novio…

Durante ese mes en la Madriguera, los amigos pasaron todo su tiempo juntos, incluida Ginny, lo que en Harry se traducía como un agudo dolor de cabeza: no podía dejar de pensar en ella a pesar de que estaba conociendo a muchas chicas que lo miraban con avidez. La que mas lo seguía era Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur, a la que el muchacho había salvado de las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts hacía ya más de dos años. Había muchísima gente en la casa, y la mayor parte del día la pasaban dentro para no llamar la atención de los muggles al salir, por lo que Harry y sus amigos se refugiaban de los demás en la habitación de las chicas. Pero la principal razón para que permanecieran encerrados eran los celos de Ron: a la semana del regreso de Harry, había llegado la casa el jugador internacional de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, invitado por Fleur, con quien Hermione había tenido una relación en cuarto año. Al parecer, Ron no creía que el búlgaro dejase en paz a su novia, por lo que si en algún momento salían de la habitación, él se aseguraba de no soltar la mano de Hermione, lo que a ella no parecía incomodarle para nada.

Los invitados llegaban día tras día, con un espaciamiento suficiente como para no llamar la atención de los muggles. La casa comenzaba a parecerse a un pequeño pueblo, a medida que la importante fecha se aproximaba.

La noche anterior a la boda, Harry y los demás se acostaron temprano para estar bien descansados. Pese a que su turbulenta mente nunca lo dejaba conciliar el sueño con rapidez, esa noche el muchacho no puedo dormirse pensando en que luego de la boda debería despedirse nuevamente de sus amigos para emprender su tarea. Ya no vería más a Ron o Hermione, ni a Ginny…

De pronto, sintió que alguien estaba en el umbral de su puerta y reacciono instintivamente con un hechizo no verbal (¡Incarcerous!). Escuchó el ruido seco que indicaba que había dado en el blanco, y dijo ¡Lumos!

- ¡Ginny¿Qué haces acá? – Harry vio a la muchacha con los ojos llorosos y le retiró el hechizo - ¿Te paso algo¿Estás bien¿Te hice daño? – dijo muy preocupado.

- Lo siento, Harry – dijo ella, ya con las lágrimas sobre su cara, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Espera!... ¡No te vayas así¿Que pasó? Cuéntame, Ginny – dijo Harry. Era la primera vez que la muchacha lloraba delante de él, y creyó que el corazón le iba a estallar, no podía soportar que Ginny llorara, simplemente no podía.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, como suplicándole que la dejase ir. Entonces el chico no puedo contener sus impulsos y la abrazó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pasaron un tiempo así hasta que la muchacha le dijo entre sollozos:

- Ya no soporto verte sin poder tocarte, o abrazarte, o besarte… Vine a verte todas las noches desde que llegaste. Te miraba dormir, Harry… Es una estupidez, lo sé, pero no puedo… No se que haría si no te volviera a ver, Harry, pero se que tienes que irte, y lo tengo que aceptar.

Entonces se separó de él de inmediato, pero Harry la trajo hacia sí y la besó. Se volvieron a abrazar, hasta que se acostaron, acurrucaron y se durmieron. Estaban juntos, y no importaba nada más, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Harry despertó con la luz del sol que entraba a través de su ventana. Tenía a Ginny fuertemente abrazada y ella aun dormía sobre su pecho. Harry se quedo ensimismado contemplando esa escena, pero de pronto recordó otra cosa.

- Ginny – le dijo al oído – Vamos, Ginny, despierta… ¡Ginny!

La muchacha abrió los ojos y sonrió, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio la luz del día.

- Oh¿es muy tarde? – miró a Harry y añadió - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Mejor que nunca – respondió el chico con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama – Oye Ginny, si queremos seguir viéndonos tendremos que hacerlo sin que nadie lo sepa… aunque, no deberíamos vernos…

Ginny rió.

-Vamos Harry, ambos sabemos que no podemos estar uno sin el otro. Ya te dije que no me importa que me pueda pasar, moriría orgullosa por ti… pero si prefieres que nadie lo sepa, para no preocuparte, así será. Voy a irme antes de que alguien despierte…

Harry sonrió y la besó nuevamente. Ella se levantó y se fue a través de la puerta haciendo oscilar su roja cabellera. El muchacho se recostó hacia atrás totalmente feliz. Ginny seguiría con él, y aunque eso lo inquietaba por la seguridad de la chica no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho: moriría orgullosa por ti . Desde luego él haría lo mismo, sin duda alguna.

Luego de lo que pareció un minuto, que en realidad debió ser una hora, en la que Harry rememoró todo lo que acababa de pasarle, Ron entró en su habitación. El muchacho llevaba su nueva túnica de gala puesta y le quedaba muy bien, o quizá sólo fuera por el estado de ánimo de su amigo, ya que las veces en las que se había vestido de gala se encontraba muy deprimido:

- Apúrate Harry o vamos a ser los últimos – dijo Ron.

Harry se sorprendió, las bodas solían celebrarse en las tardes, pero era todavía muy temprano por la mañana.

- Pero Ron, acabamos de despertarnos, no puede ser.

- Harry, en el mundo mágico las bodas duran el día entero, desde que el sol sale, por lo que ya estamos atrasados. Hace ya tres horas que los novios salieron en su caminata matinal (es tradición), pero creo volvieron hace poco y ya se están preparando. Ahora¡apúrate! – y se sentó en la cama.

Harry se vistió, y en unos minutos estuvo listo, así que ambos amigos bajaron a la sala a esperar a las chicas. Cuando las muchachas llegaron, los chicos contuvieron el aliento. Según Harry, Hermione se veía realmente hermosa en un vestido color rosado, notablemente mejorado por la sonrisa que le dirigía a Ron; pero Ginny estaba impactante: llevaba un vestido color oro claro, y unos pendientes y una gargantilla de diamantes que la hacían brillar como Harry nunca había visto, ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirla.

Hermione bajo corriendo por las escaleras y se la lanzó al cuello de Ron:

- ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó al muchacho.

- Te ves preciosa – fue la respuesta, seguida de un beso.

Mientras, Ginny bajaba los últimos escalones majestuosamente y Harry no le podía sacar los ojos de encima. Ella descendió y, asegurándose de que Ron y Hermione no les prestaban atención, le susurró a Harry:

- ¿A vos te gusta? – con un tono que denotaba su falta de confianza.

- Yo…Estás… - pero el muchacho no puedo articular palabra y se limitó a sonreírle.

Cuando sus amigos se separaron, los cuatro se dirigieron al jardín. La boda de Bill y Fleur se llevaría a cabo afuera, donde habían decorado con ramos y guirnaldas de flores de todo tipo. En el medio del patio, habían ubicado una hermosa glorieta de madera, rodeada de muchas sillas para que la gente se sentara. Ginny se despidió de ellos y se encaminó hacia donde se hallaban Gabrielle y la señora Weasley, porque sería una de las damas de honor.

A pesar de que muchos lugares ya estaban ocupados por los amigos y familia de los novios, los chicos consiguieron una muy buena ubicación y solo tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos. La ceremonia comenzó cuando Fleur llegó precedida de Gabrielle y Ginny. La novia era hermosa por naturaleza, pero la habían podido hacer lucir más bella aún, lo que antes parecía una tarea imposible. Sin embargo, Harry creía que ni siquiera ella podía opacar a Ginny.

En la glorieta las esperaba Bill, quien a pesar de haber recibido un grave ataque el mes anterior, perecía haber recuperado toda la frescura de su rostro. Cuando llegaron a él, las chicas se separaron y Fleur le tomó la mano. Un funcionario del ministerio de la Magia celebró la ceremonia, y luego de que los novios diesen sus votos, lanzó un complicado hechizo que pareció unir con un lazo las manos de los recién casados.

Harry nunca había presenciado una boda mágica, ni siquiera una boda muggle, por lo que observó cada detalle del festejo muy entusiasmado. Todos los invitados pasaron el resto del día en el jardín, charlando y comiendo las delicias de la señora Weasley, quien parecía estar tan feliz como si fuera su propia boda. Cuando oscureció, los novios abrieron el baile con un ritmo lento, al que se sumaron Ron y Hermione, mientras que Harry y Ginny permanecían en las mesas, para cubrir las apariencias; pero se olvidaron de esa regla cuando empezó a sonar una canción del popular grupo "Las Brujas de Macbeth", y Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile. Luego de un tiempo, recordaron la pauta y se separaron: Harry comenzó a bailar con Gabrielle y Ginny con Viktor Krum.

Todavía a la medianoche, la fiesta continuaba, y al parecer, nadie se había cansado. Harry había bailado con muchas chicas, desde niñas de seis años que parecían veelas puras (Fleur era en parte veela) hasta con Tonks, una bruja de la Orden del Fénix, vigilado muy de cerca por Lupin, el hombre lobo amigo de la infancia de su padre y Sirius; pero siempre intercalando cada pieza con Gabrielle, quien no lo dejaba en paz.

A pesar de estar ocupado, Harry se las había ingeniado para tener siempre los ojos en Ginny, y cuando la muchacha se dirigió hacia el cobertizo de las escobas donde Harry había estado una vez con Dumbledore dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada, el chico dejó a Gabrielle con una pésima excusa ( Creo que vi un gnomo detrás de ese árbol ) y se escabulló para aparecerse con una voltereta delante de Ginny, al resguardo de todas las miradas. La muchacha se sobresaltó, pero en un segundo cambió su semblante.

- Así que la dejaste sola, Harry – dijo con evidente enfado, por lo que el chico recordó a la señora Weasley

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Dejaste a Ggggabgggrrrriel sola – argumentó Ginny exagerando el sonido gutural, como siempre había echo con Fleur.

- ¡Ginny! A mí Gabrielle no me impor... ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó el muchacho sonriendo.

- Yo… ¿celos?... no, yo no… - respondió la chica con irritación – Bueno, quizá si, pero… es que no te dejaba… - añadió al mirar a Harry a los ojos.

- Lo sé, no me la podía sacar de encima.

- Está loca por ti. En esos diez minutos antes de la boda cuando esperábamos que Flegggrrr terminara de prepararse, me preguntó si la podía ayudar a acercársete porque creía que te gustaba y que quería estar contigo "el gesto de su vida"… - su expresión se tensó como examinando al chico, pero luego agregó, relajada – Creo que nunca me lo hubiese dicho si hubiese sabido que yo había salido contigo…

- … o que sales conmigo ahora, aunque eso nadie lo sabe – terminó Harry por ella y ambos se echaron a reír.

Los chicos pasaron un típico rato juntos: hablaron de con quien habían bailado, de cómo se extrañaban en todo momento, se abrazaron, se besaron, hasta cantaron juntos el viejo tema "A Weasley vamos a coronar", pero mas que nada se despidieron, porque aunque ninguno lo dijese, sabían que en unas horas Harry partiría e iban a separarse. La única alusión al respecto fue cuando Ginny cortó un mechón de su larga melena pelirroja y, sin decir nada, se lo entregó al muchacho, quien lo guardo cuidadosamente.

Cuando decidieron volver a la fiesta, Harry se despidió de su novia con un beso y se apareció detrás del árbol donde se había ocultado de Gabrielle. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la chica lo estaba esperando, pero que afortunadamente no lo había visto aparecerse porque buscaba algo entre las raíces del árbol. Al notar que el muchacho estaba a su lado, ella dio un respingo y le mostró a Harry lo que había estado buscando: tenía un gnomo en su mano.

- Tenias gazón, Hagy… ¡había un gnomo! – dijo sacudiendo al hombrecito delante de la cara del muchacho.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí a buscarlo? – le preguntó el chico.

- Espegé pero no volvías y vine a buscagte a ti. Como no te encontge decidí ayudagte a buscag.

- Gracias, eh, no lo podía encontrar – dijo Harry aliviado. Pero la chica continuó:

- Siempge te ayudaguía, Hagy – sentenció acercándose hacia él.

El muchacho no reaccionó a tiempo, aunque igualmente Gabrielle no alcanzó a besarlo porque recibió un ataque de unos gigantescos gargajos voladores.

Al otro día, la casa había vuelto a su tamaño normal y sólo los Weasley (sin Fred ni George, que habían vuelto a su local del callejón Diagon) y Hermione quedaban en ella, ya que la familia de Fleur se había ido (Gabrielle no había contado a nadie su fracaso amoroso debido a su orgullo, y Harry consideraba a eso como un gran alivio, dado que todos conocían la fama de Ginny y su maleficio de los mocomurciélagos). El Expreso de Hogwarts partiría al día siguiente, por lo que Ron, Hermione y Ginny tenían ya su equipaje preparado y habían encargado a Fred y George el envío de los libros que necesitaban, así podían pasar más tiempo con su amigo a pesar de haber dejado la visita del callejón Diagon para último momento.

Los chicos estaban en la habitación de los gemelos organizando las cosas de Harry, porque él iría al valle de Godric esa misma tarde. El muchacho retornaría recién en Navidad, dado que se comunicaría con Ron y Hermione a través de Hedwig. Mientras, sus contactos con Ginny deberían ser totalmente secretos, por lo que Harry le dio a su novia el espejo doble que Sirius le había regalado casi dos años atrás, asegurándole que iría lo antes posible a Grimmauld Place a buscar el que antes había pertenecido a su padrino.

Cuando todo estaba listo, Harry se puso su capa de viaje y bajaron todos juntos a reunirse en la sala con los señores Weasley. Al ver al chico, la señora Weasley rompió a llorar:

- Cuídate, Harry, querido… - dijo entre sollozos.

- Adiós Harry, recuerda que estamos a tu disposición para lo que sea – añadió el señor Weasley al estrecharle la mano – Cualquier cosa que necesites, Harry. Puedes volver cuando quieras a buscar tu equipaje o a pasar unos días aquí.

El muchacho se dirigió a sus amigos y Hermione lo abrazó:

- Ten muchísimo cuidado, Harry – dijo ella – Mantennos al tanto de lo que haces, por favor… ¡Oh, Harry! – dijo Hermione, separándose de él y comenzando a llorar.

- Tiene razón, compañero. No te olvides de nosotros, iremos en tu ayuda en cuanto lo pidas… o te ayudaremos desde Hogwarts con lo que podamos – añadió al ver la expresión de su amigo. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y abrazó a la llorosa Hermione.

- Nos vemos – fue todo lo que le dijo Ginny. La muchacha lo abrazó y Harry sintió que se llenaba de coraje.

Al separarse de ella, el chico dio un último vistazo a la Madriguera y con un simple Adiós salió por la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde solía aparecerse, Harry sacó de su bolsillo el mechón de Ginny, lo apretó fuerte contra el pecho y desapareció.

El chico se rematerializó entre los árboles de un bosque a unos 200 kilómetros de la Madriguera. Hacía un día espléndido y al salir al camino vio las casas del valle de Godric, que lucían perfectamente cuidadas. Harry recordó fugazmente a Privet Drive, pero enseguida notó unas diferencias: a medida que bajaba por la calle del Sauce, los vecinos parecían alegrarse de su presencia, aunque no lo conocían, lo que en casa de los Dursley nunca le había pasado.

Continuó caminando hasta que de pronto el corazón se le aceleró. Una casa igual a las demás lucía totalmente diferente, parecía abandonada: las plantas trepaban por sus paredes y los vidrios se hallaban rajados. El muchacho reconoció esa casa como su antiguo hogar y sin perder tiempo se internó en el jardín.

- ¡Hey¡Hey¿Qué haces ahí¡Sal de allí ahora mismo! – escuchó que un anciano le gritaba cuando ya se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta – ¿Es que no sabes la historia? La maldición de la leyenda, es grave – dijo evidentemente enfurecido y aproximándose a él – Estos chicos de hoy, no saben dónde se meten… es un extranjero, nunca lo vi por el pueblo… - añadió para sí.

- Hola, soy Harry, Harry Potter – gritó el muchacho para que el anciano lo escuchara.

El viejo frenó de repente, y Harry asustado acudió en su ayuda. Haciendo un evidente esfuerzo, el anciano volvió a hablar entrecortadamente.

- Madre mía… Harry Potter, recuerdo al niño, sí… ¿Qué edad tienes? – agregó apresuradamente.

- Diecisiete, pero…

- Oh… tienes la misma edad que tendría el pobre niño de James y Lily, pero tú no… Ojos verdes, pelo negro¿y esa cicatriz?... No, no puedes ser…

- Soy el hijo de James y Lily, sí, pero por favor no lo divulgue – dijo Harry, apenado por haber revelado su identidad sin pensarlo; un error que no volvería a cometer.

- Niño, pero si has muerto… desapareciste esa trágica noche, sin dejar rastro… sólo tu padre y tu madre muertos… Oh, lo siento, esto no debe ser fácil para ti – añadió el anciano. – Soy Francis Dormand, el habitante más legendario del valle de Godric, y un viejo vecino de tus padres. Pero no hablemos de mí, cuéntame tú… ¿Qué pasó esa noche¿Por qué te ausentaste de repente y ahora vuelves sin previo aviso¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?

Francis se quedó expectante por las respuestas del chico, pero Harry había notado que el hombre era evidentemente un muggle y no podía revelerle nada.

- No sé nada de lo que pasó esa noche, sólo se que un amigo de mis padres me vino a buscar y me llevó a casa de mis tíos – mintió Harry.

- Oh, bueno… - dijo el anciano mientras evaluaba la expresión del chico – En fin¿qué haces por aquí? Me gustaría ayudarte…

- Sí, necesitaré ayuda… Quiero ver la tumba de mis padres, señor Dormand, sino le molesta enseñarme el camino… - respondió el muchacho.

- Esta bien, aunque… Bueno, tomemos este camino.

Harry y el anciano caminaron unos veinte minutos, hablando sobre los padres del muchacho. Al parecer, el señor Dormand los conocía muy bien, y le contó a Harry que ellos usualmente lo ayudaban en las tareas que un viejo no podía hacer solo con una predisposición y una facilidad admirables que parecían cosa de magia , una expresión que hizo sonrojar al chico.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, Francis guió a Harry hasta un rincón donde había tres lápidas. Dos de ellas eran bastante grandes comparadas con la más pequeña, que se encontraba en el medio. La primera decía "James Potter", la segunda "Harry Potter" y la tercera "Lily Potter".

- ¿Qué tiene mi cajón dentro? – preguntó Harry con un súbito escalofrío.

- Algunos objetos tuyos. Los que recuerdo son dos varitas: tus padres me contaron que eran tus juguetes predilectos, así que las pusimos en tu cajón. James me aseguró, cuando le pregunté por qué siempre andaba con eso, que si no las tenías no te dormías nunca, y Lily refunfuñó, aunque ya no recuerdo por qué… ¡creo que no le gusto que tu padre me revelara su secreto para dormirte!

A Harry le causó gracia la historia, porque sabía que su padre había dejado ver a un muggle sus varitas y que esa era la razón de los regaños de su madre.

- Disculpa muchacho, pero me tengo que ir a tomar una siesta¡los viejos no tenemos tanta energía! Adiós, Harry, ven a visitarme cuando gustes, mi casa es la primera de la calle – dijo el señor Dormand y se alejó caminando lentamente.

Cuando el chico se aseguró de que nadie lo estaba viendo, desenterró su cajón con un hechizo y lo abrió. Adentro había toda clase de cosas típicas de un bebe, pero lo que realmente buscaba estaba en el fondo: las varitas de sus padres estaban intactas, aunque cubiertas de tierra. El muchacho las sacó y rápidamente volvió a enterrar el cajón. Luego de dejar el lugar intacto, se sentó sobre la hierba y contempló las varitas.

Harry pasó allí un buen rato, con una gran ola de recuerdos que nunca había tenido antes: sus padres bailaban al compás de un ritmo pegajoso mientras el los miraba sonriente… James decoraba un árbol de Navidad y hacía levitar a su hijo hasta el lugar de la estrella, y su madre lo miraba debatiéndose entre el horror y la diversión… mientras Harry tomaba la varita de su padre y hacía catástrofes, Lily intentaba quitársela sin lastimarlo o lastimarse ella…

Comenzó a oscurecer, entonces Harry notó que tenía aun muchas cosas que hacer y se puso en marcha hacia la casa de sus padres. Al llegar se internó nuevamente en el jardín y entendió el porqué de las leyendas: el lugar resultaba realmente escalofriante a la luz de la luna.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sin otra posible solución en la cabeza, intentó con el Alohomora… y funcionó. La mente de Harry comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad¿La puerta de su antigua y abandonada casa cerrada mediante magia? Pero sus padres habían muerto¿quién habría hecho ese hechizo¿Habría algún mago cerca?

Entró en la casa con el mayor sigilo y para su horror vio que la casa estaba poblada de serpientes que lo miraban enfurecidas:

- _Quietas – _ordenó en lengua pársel e inmediatamente los reptiles se aplacaron.

Encontró muy extraño que la casa estuviese inundada de serpientes, y pensó lo peor¿y si Voldemort había…? No, no se atrevería a hacerlo en su aquella casa, la casa donde había fallado… donde había caído…

Continuó caminando, esta vez escaleras arriba, siguiendo sus impulsos y con la varita preparada para defenderse de un inminente ataque. Cuando llegó al rellano del primer piso lo halló demasiado calmo e, imitando a Dumbledore en su travesía juntos, dedicó cada partícula de su cuerpo a detectar cualquier indicio de magia.

No tardó mucho en notar que a partir de unos centímetros por delante de su pie derecho, todo el lugar emitía un leve resplandor dorado que sólo había visto una vez, con Dumbledore, en el Ministerio de Magia, hacía un poco más de un año: el rellano era por completo un traslador. Harry no tenía idea de como cruzarlo ni donde lo llevaría si se aventurara a pisarlo. Pero luego de pensarlo unos minutos puedo responderse a sí mismo: seguramente, el traslador lo llevaría a Voldemort, que querría ver quien se atrevía a buscar uno de sus horrocruxes; y pasarlo era realmente sencillo, sólo necesitaba su Saeta de Fuego.

El problema era que su preciada escoba había quedado en la Madriguera. No quería desaparecerse y reaparecerse para ir a buscarla porque Voldemort ya habría pensado en eso, y no tendría buenas consecuencias probarlo. Así que decidió por hacer algo que sólo un poderoso mago podría hacer.

- Accio Saeta de Fuego! – gritó, ya que confiaba en que podría atraer a su escoba a pesar de la distancia.

Por un momento, se desalentó pensando q había sido inútil, pero finalmente la escoba llegó, impresionando incluso hasta al mismo Harry.

Tras cruzar el rellano, Harry subió hacia el altillo, desde donde irradiaban los más grandes indicios de magia. Vio un extraño objeto levitando en medio de un haz de luz vaporoso que ascendía en forma vertical. Dejó su escoba y al acercarse, distinguió que el objeto era una pluma excepcionalmente bonita, parecía de un ave exótica: era de un blanco nacarado y en el extremo tenía unas figuras tornasoladas. Harry se inundó de un irresistible deseo de tomarla y llevársela, pero tropezó con su capa de viaje y cayó al piso con un estruendo.

El chico recobró la noción con una sacudida y se alejó lo más posible del extraño objeto. Habría sido una total estupidez agarrar la pluma y no sabía ni porqué se había arriesgado tanto (quizá hasta tuviese un hechizo que la hiciera tan ansiada), ya que seguramente estaba protegida por algún peligroso encantamiento de Voldemort.

Tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo para encontrar una manera de poder tomar el presunto Horrocrux: utilizar un encantamiento escudo, demasiado trivial; usar el espejo de Sirius, una idea estúpida ya que aún no lo había ido a buscar... si Ron estuviese animándolo, y si Hermione pudiese ayudarlo, como siempre habían echo…

Al recordar a sus amigos y sus típicas peleas, el muchacho saltó y con todas sus fuerzas gritó¡Specialis Revelio, hechizo no verbal que Hermione había usado en una clase de Pociones para que Ron (ni Harry mismo) pudieran imitarla. De inmediato se dejó ver un denso vapor que flotaba hacia la pluma, por el que Harry se había sentido atraído. El chico estaba realmente contento por su descubrimiento, pero la verdad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría¿Cómo lo rompería¡No se le había ocurrido nada! No sabía como resistir a la tentación, pero… quizá funcionaría…

- ¡Experto Patronum! – gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Del extremo de su varita surgió un ciervo plateado que se acercó a la extraña pluma y la tomó con su boca. Al instante, el hechizo se rompió y el muchacho pudo aproximarse al animal tranquilamente. Luego de acariciar su cornamenta, el ciervo dejó la pluma en el piso y se esfumó. Al examinarla, el chico notó que era evidentemente de un exótico tipo de águila, el emblema de la casa Ravenclaw. Harry se alejó y pensó la mejor forma de destruirla.

Pensó en el hechizo Evanesco, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que no funcionaría contra un objeto de tales poderes mágicos… Y de inmediato volvió a sentirse insignificante al notar que todas las soluciones que se le ocurrían eran estúpidas, no se podían comparar ni siquiera con la mitad del poder al que se estaba enfrentando; era muy inocente y si continuaba de esa manera nunca significaría un obstáculo para Voldemort.

De pronto comprendió que lo que sí era un problema para Voldemort era su más peligrosa diferencia: la posibilidad de amar. Así que sin más miedos tomó la pluma de Ravenclaw, cerró los ojos y pensó en aquellas cosas que lo embargaban de emoción: Ron, Hermione, Sirius, los Weasley, Dumbledore, y Ginny. Sin embargo, no pasó nada.

Recorrió la habitación con la pluma en sus manos, enfureciéndose a cada paso. No podía dejar de pensar que era un inútil y que la profecía no había hecho más que equivocarse: nunca sus poderes se compararían con Voldemort y el amor era incapaz de tapar esa diferencia, mucho menos ponerlo en ventaja; no servía de nada que hubiese dejado a Hogwarts, donde debería estar con sus amigos y su novia… lo ponía extremadamente furioso estar en una situación tan estúpida, a pesar de haber llegado a un Horrocrux era incapaz de deshacerse de él.

Sin que se diera cuenta, de su mano (donde tenía apretada con fuerza la inquietante pluma) había comenzado a salir humo, y recién lo notó cuando surgieron unos extraños haces de luz. Por la impresión de lo que estaba pasando no tuvo respuesta, hasta que…

¡BANG!

Salió disparado hacía atrás con una fuerte explosión lumínica, dio contra la pared del altillo y cayó inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó, ya había salido el sol. Se sentía muy débil y dolorido. Lo que había pasado lo había dejado sin fuerzas, pero con un arrebato de alegría se puso de pié. En el suelo, a unos pasos de él, se encontraba la pluma, ya no de exóticos colores, sino que negra, como si la hubiesen quemado.

Pensó en contarles la noticia a sus amigos de inmediato, y al ver hacia la pequeña ventana del desván, encontró a Hedwig, nunca más oportuna. Tomó uno de los pergaminos que había puesto en su capa de viaje, y comenzó a escribir con el tizne de la chamuscada pluma, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para que sólo sus amigos pudiesen descifrar su mensaje.

_Ron y Hermione,_

_Ahora estoy en mi casa original, y para mi sorpresa encontré uno. Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que adoro la magia accidental, que aprender a controlarla hubiera sido un error._

_No se cómo puede pasar por esto sin ustedes. Respondan tan pronto como puedan y cuéntenme como va todo allí._

_Nos veremos (es una promesa),_

_Harry_

Rápidamente, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de Hedwig, que emprendió su camino mientras Harry la observaba. Cuando la lechuza se convirtió en nada más que un punto en el horizonte, miró hacia abajo y vio la reactivada vida de la calle del Sauce. Decidió bajar del altillo, y se sorprendió al ver que la casa había vuelto a la total normalidad.

Reconfortado, recorrió cada rincón del lugar, mientras su mente se embargaba de recuerdos. Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que debía continuar su viaje, no podía detenerse.

Tomó su escoba, salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió a calle. Allí se cruzó con el señor Dormand y le agradeció por haberle sido de gran ayuda. El viejo estaba muy preocupado por los ruidos y luces que había visto en la noche, y también muy confundido porque no sabía en que lo había ayudado.

Harry dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la espesura del bosque más próximo. Mientras caminaba escuchó:

- Francis¿quién es ese chico? Nunca lo había visto pero me resulta muy familiar.

- Un viejo amigo que hace mucho que no veía, señora Hearst, un viejo amigo.

El muchacho sonrió y se internó entre los árboles. Un instante más tarde, se encontraba en la puerta de la Madriguera.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, y la señora Weasley apareció con la varita en alto. Cuando lo vio, su alegría fue inmensa, a pesar de que sólo hubiese pasado un día. Lo recibió y lo hizo entrar rápidamente. Le ofreció todo tipo de manjares, que el chico aceptó porque no había comido desde la última cena con los Weasley.

Harry notó que la señora Weasley estaba sola, y aunque estaba decidido a irse a Grimmauld Place, permaneció allí todo el tiempo que le fue posible, hablando sobre sus amigos en Hogwarts. Cuando comenzó a levantarse de la mesa, la señora Weasley exclamó, mirando hacia su extraño reloj:

- Arthur está en camino, si quieres puedes esperarlo.

Harry se volvió a sentar y continuó a conversando con la señora Weasley.

Unos minutos más tarde, el señor Weasley entró por el umbral de la puerta.

- Buenos Días, Molly querida. – dijo al saludarla – Estoy cansado, encontramos artefactos de todo tipo introducidos por mortífagos cuando requisamos la Botica del Callejón Diagon, pero gracias a Dios pudimos comprobar que no eran del dueño. ¡Imagínate si tuviésemos que clausurar…- pero al ver a Harry, se calló y luego siguió casi gritando – ¡Harry¡Estas bien¿Ya volviste? Pero… ¿tan rápido? - el señor Weasley sonrió y añadió – No se cómo puedo juzgar tus tiempos si ni siquiera se que estabas haciendo.

- Señor Weasley, yo me estaba yendo. Tengo que llegar a Grimmauld Place y ya es de noche. Así que, tomo mi equipaje y me voy.

- No te preocupes, querido. Te lo enviamos allí ni bien desaparezcas. Mucha suerte, Harry – dijo la señora Weasley, con uno de sus típicos abrazos. El muchacho notó que no estaba llorando. Evidentemente, el haber vuelto tan pronto y a salvo había hecho que la señora Weasley reconsiderara a Harry como un niño (porque nunca dejaría de serlo para ella) responsable.

- Cuídate… y si necesitas…- comenzó el señor Weasley.

- Lo sé, siempre lo tendré aquí, así lo creo. Muchas, muchas gracias, señores Weasley, de verdad.

Se alejó de la casa y con un giro apareció en el parque donde años atrás había desmontado su escoba. Al no ver a nadie, cruzó la calle y, pensando en la casa de su padrino, entró al 12 de Grimmauld Place.

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, pero en cuanto Harry puso un pié en el vestíbulo, la madre de Sirius, comenzó a gritar como de costumbre. El muchacho estaba ya muy cansado: había pasado mucho tiempo sin dormir y no le quedaban fuerzas para forcejear con una estúpida pintura parlante, así que lo único que hizo fue lanzarle un hechizo: Silencious! . Al instante, no se oyeron más gritos, a pesar de que la madre de Sirius hacía grandes esfuerzos por gritar. Harry, extrañado, pero complacido, subió hasta la que había sido su habitación el verano pasado.

El lienzo que colgaba de arriba de su cama estaba vacío, por lo que Phinneas Nigellus debía de estar en su otro retrato en Hogwarts. Sin prestarle atención, Harry se recostó en la cama y luego de un Adiós, Phinneas , se durmió en el acto.

- Dulces Sueños, Potter… - se escuchó, seguido de una peculiar risa.

El muchacho se despertó en la tarde del día siguiente, cuando ya empezaba a caer la noche. De todas maneras, no se dio tiempo a sí mismo, porque ni bien despertó recordó que debía cumplir con Ginny, que tenía que encontrar el espejo doble que había pertenecido a Sirius.

Saltó de la cama y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, con cada escalón sumándole ansias de ver a su novia, aunque fuese a través de un cristal encantado. Luego de revisar toda la cocina y no encontrar nada, Harry decidió buscar en la habitación de su padrino.

Al entrar, lo invadió una gran nostalgia: además de ser la primera vez en que veía el lugar, también era la primera vez que alguien entraba después de la muerte de Sirius. Todo estaba cómo él lo había dejado. El chico echó una fugaz mirada al lugar, y el corazón se le llenó de emoción: las únicas fotos que su padrino tenía a la vista eran una propia con Lily y James, y otra del mismo Harry. Aunque también, había algo que le dio un escalofrío: en uno de los rincones de la habitación, había un montón de trapos sucios que evidentemente habían sido el lecho de Sirius en algunas noches en soledad; al muchacho le recordaron a Azcaban, la horrible prisión de magos donde su padrino había pasado doce años injustamente.

Buscó por todo el cuarto al espejo doble, pero, luego de una hora, no lo encontró.

Salió al pasillo totalmente decepcionado: no tenía idea de dónde Sirius podría haberlo dejado. A medida que subía las escaleras, pensaba en todas las posibilidades para comunicarse con Ginny en secreto, pero fue descartando una a una porque todas revelaban su relación.

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, ya se había pasado dos pisos de su habitación, y se encontraba enfrente del antiguo cuarto de Buckbeak. Maldijo en voz alta y comenzó a bajar nuevamente. De pronto, se detuvo y corrió hacia esa puerta.

Entró con cautela, miró hacia cada rincón y sonrió: en uno de ellos, sobre un montón de trapos sucios igual al de la habitación de su padrino, estaba el espejo doble. Sirius seguramente pasaba todo su tiempo en compañía de Buckbeak, ya que era el único ser vivo en toda la casa por el que sentía cariño durante la ausencia de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Tomó el espejo y corrió escaleras abajo. Entró en su habitación, se sentó en su cama y tomó aire. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a Ginny.

- Ginny Weasley – dijo.

El espejo se puso negro y comenzó a vibrar levemente. Pensando que se había roto, Harry lo dejó caer y se recostó en la cama.

- Harry… ¡Harry! – se escuchó.

El chico pegó un salto y tomó el espejo. A través de él le sonreía la persona que le daba fuerzas, pero también hacía que se sintiera mucho más débil, la persona que lo hacía reír y sentirse más feliz que en toda su vida, pero que sin embargo debía alejarse de él: Ginny lo miraba con esos profundos ojos castaños que a Harry tanto le gustaban.

- Hola – fue el gran saludo del muchacho.

- ¿Hace dos días que no nos vemos y me vas a saludar así¿Te diste la cabeza contra algo, Harry Potter¿O sólo te volviste más estúpido? - respondió Ginny.

- Creo que la última opción – dijo el chico sonriendo – Hola Ginny, amor mío. No puedo vivir sin ti ni un segundo en este oscuro mundo que iluminas con sólo…

- ¡Basta ya de hacerte el tonto! No me refería a eso – gritó la chica, con un rubor en las mejillas.

- Perdón – exclamó Harry, conteniendo la risa, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana; entonces agregó - ¿Te desperté?

- No, estoy en la Sala Común, es que… -

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny¿No podías dormir?- preguntó el muchacho.

- Es que… que… - y de pronto, la chica explotó- ¡entiéndeme Harry¡No es fácil quedarme acá tranquila sabiendo que vos estás peleando por tu vida en cualquier otra parte¡No puedo dejar de pensar en vos! En las clases, afuera¡en todos lados¡Me siento inútil sin poder ayudarte!

Al chico le sorprendió la seguridad con la que hablaba su novia, evidentemente muy lejos de aquella niña que Harry había conocido en su primera vez en la plataforma 9 ¾.

- No te preocupes por mí. Mientras vos estés bien, yo también lo estoy - le aseguró el muchacho.

- No lo entiendes¡no estoy bien! – dijo Ginny con furia – Te necesito – agregó con una voz tan dulce que a Harry se le rompió el corazón.

Hubo un silencio largo entre ambos, ninguno decía nada porque sabían que no tenían otra solución más que permanecer separados, al menos por un tiempo.

- Escucha Ginny… - comenzó el muchacho, y la chica lo miró a los ojos – Sé que es difícil de entender porque yo sí he podido dormir y vos sí estas segura en Hogwarts, pero yo también me siento en pedazos sin vos. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así con alguien y no lo noté tan fácil, me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta que yo también te necesito.

Ginny esbozó una tímida sonrisa a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban del color de su cabello.

- Pero, - continuó Harry – mientras mi corazón quiere que estés a mi lado inmediatamente, mi mente sabe que eso sería muy peligroso para vos, y no puedo permitirme que nada te pase, porque mi vida entera sería inútil.

- Harry, no hables más porque no es necesario. Aunque tengo que decirte varias cosas: primero, tu vida es importantísima para todo el mundo mágico…

- Vos sos todo el mundo mágico para mí –

- …segundo, a mi también me pasa esto por primera vez…

- ¿Y los demás? Je…- agregó el chico, lo que se tradujo en la muchacha como una mirada asesina al estilo Weasley.

- y por último, - terminó, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios del muchacho - te entiendo perfectamente, porque entre nosotros dos hay una pequeña e insignificante diferencia: a vos te persigue Voldemort.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto: era la primera vez que escuchaba a un Weasley decir el nombre del Innombrable.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Tanto te extraña que te entienda¿O acaso crees que soy media tontita? – preguntó la chica con una pícara sonrisa.

- No – respondió Harry – No, para nada… Es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, una estupidez… dijiste Voldemort – terminó.

- Harry, no es la primera vez que lo digo. Lo digo desde el funeral de Dumbledore, y es más, te lo dije a ti.

- No lo recuerdo, estaba un poco más ocupado por el hecho de que me tenía que alejar de vos por siempre –dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Harry¡No empecemos con las despedidas, que nada acaba aún! – grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

- En fin, sos más fuerte de lo que pensé. A Hermione le costó un montón animarse y Ron todavía se sobresalta al escucharlo – agregó Harry con una sonrisa.

- No le tengo miedo a Voldemort – añadió Ginny con un brillo asesino en sus ojos y las mejillas encendidas – Él debería temerme si te llega a tocar un pelo, Harry.

El muchacho se hinchó de orgullo y no pudo responder más que sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos, Ginny preguntó:

- ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? – bajando inútilmente la voz para decir ya que no me dejas estar contigo… , ya que Harry la escuchó.

- Puedes, siempre y cuando no me preguntes nada, no te quiero mentir – dijo el chico con determinación.

- Está bien – soltó la muchacha a regañadientes.

- Necesitarías que me averigües todo lo que puedas sobre una copa de la fundadora de Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff, que estuvo en manos de una descendiente llamada Hepzibah Smith.

- ¿Pero que…-

- Ginny, por favor – le rogó el chico.

- Está bien, lo haré – respondió.

- Algo importante, ni Ron ni Hermione deben saber que te encomendé esto. Y quizá la biblioteca no tenga la información que necesito, pero Hogwarts seguro.

- Entiendo – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es tarde y mañana tenés todo un día por delante. Descansa, y no pierdas el espejo de vista – explicó el muchacho.

- Nunca – respondió la chica.

- Adiós.

- Hasta pronto, Harry – exclamó Ginny, arrojando un beso al aire que hizo que él se ruborizara más rápido que lo que tarda una Snitch en desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó perezosamente: haber hablado con Ginny lo había dejado feliz, pero también exhausto. Cuando por fin despegó los ojos, se alegró al ver a Hedwig mirándolo desde el umbral de la ventana. Harry se acercó a la lechuza, le dio una galleta y le quitó la carta de la pata. El chico reconoció la letra de Hermione y se sentó en la cama para leer:

_Harry, _

_Nosotros dos estamos mejor que nunca, a excepción de cuando Ron se copia de mis tareas. _

_Tengo que decir que nunca hubiese sabido que con magia accidental se puede destruir uno, evidentemente te estás volviendo cada día más poderoso, un gran mago: Harry, Voldemort debería temerte! Por eso pudiste pasar todo sin nosotros, aunque supongo que nos habrás recordado en algún momento de tu desafío._

_Ron quiere que te informe que tiene guardadas muchas cartas de Gabrielle para vos, dirigidas a Hogwarts; y yo tengo que informarte que las ha leído todas. Dicen que son romanticonas e insulsas, y que deberías estar con alguien más alegre; yo coincido._

_Hagrid esta mejor, y te manda enormes saludos donde quieras que estés. _

_Esperamos que cumplas tu promesa,_

_Ron y Hermione_

A Harry le causó mucha gracia la carta porque estaba llena de anotaciones de Ron en los márgenes. Decía cosas como No se queja de que me copie cuando la beso a cambio , Valla Harry! Me alegro de nunca haberme enfrentado a ti cuando salías con Ginny y Yo no las leí, sólo quería asegurarme de que no fueran problemas desde un mortífago . Así, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que extrañaba Hogwarts: aquel castillo donde había crecido, donde estaban las personas que más quería, donde habían pasado tantas cosas, buenas y malas…

Pasó el tiempo, donde Harry usó toda su magia: además de copiar los hechizos de la señora Weasley para las tareas hogareñas, que siempre había echo en casa de los Dursley (progresó muchísimo en el pelado de papas); el chico pasaba mucho de su tiempo en el salón, donde se dedicaba a poner en práctica cada hechizo de la guía defensiva que Sirius y Lupin le habían regalado en quinto año, y también del libro del Príncipe Mestizo, propiedad de Snape, ya que creía que poder atacar a los mortífagos con magia negra podía ser una estrategia inesperada.

Hedwig no tenía descanso, pero igualmente la fiel lechuza resistía y enorgullecía de ser fundamental para Harry: la correspondencia entre Hogwarts y Grimmauld Place era prácticamente diaria. Hermione había decidido enviar a Harry todos los apuntes de las clases que duplicaba mediante magia, para que su amigo pudiera aprender lo que le restaba del curso básico. Por su parte, Ron había sido designado capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, y continuamente le preguntaba a Harry qué hacer: así, los nuevos cazadores fueron Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, ya que Katie Bell había terminado el colegio y Ginny había tomado el puesto de buscadora.

Mientras se preparaba para la inminente pelea, Harry aguardaba pacientemente la información que había pedido a su novia para emprender la búsqueda del próximo horrocrux. Pero lo que no podía esperar era a hablar con Ginny: cada día la extrañaba más, era su motivo para mejorar, la razón por la que el chico casi no descansaba y se dedicaba día y noche a desarrollar sus capacidades, lo que lo impulsaba más fervorosamente a acabar con Voldemort y así poder estar junto a ella sin riesgos.

Un día como cualquier otro del último mes en Grimmauld Place, Harry se levantó antes del amanecer y se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de un breve desayuno (tostadas), el chico buscó los apuntes de las clases de la semana anterior y los leyó. Media hora más tarde, se encontraba en la Sala a varios metros de su varita intentando hacer que ésta se encendiese con el Lumos. No le costó mucho ya que incluso antes de quinto año había logrado algo muy parecido ante el ataque de dementores. Curioso, trató de probar con otro hechizo: "Fregotego!", y logró que absolutamente toda la casa quedase impecable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo raro, evidentemente oculto de la vista por el arraigado polvo depositado por años: una quemadura en la madera que le resultó escalofriantemente familiar. La clarísima inscripción "R.A.B" parecía hecha el día anterior, pero la resquebrajada superficie indicaba todo lo contrario. Automáticamente, Harry se dirigió al tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black, la fuente de información más confiable sobre la familia.

Sorprendido, y castigándose a sí mismo por no haberlo notado antes, leyó unas palabras que le sonaron rimbombantes: Regulus Augusto Black. Ahora sabía la verdadera razón del porqué había muerto el hermano de Sirius, porqué lo había asesinado sin duda el mismísimo Voldemort: él había robado un horrocrux. Ahora el único problema que lo alarmaba era no saber dónde Regulus lo había escondido.

Pero ese día no acabó allí. Cuando Harry sentía finalmente su corazón desacelerado, llegó Hedwig.

_Harry, _

_¡Necesitamos más noticias¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de tus amigos?_

_Ron dice que te quiere ayudar con tus "tareas especiales" (tuvimos que comenzar a llamarlas así porque Ginny se las ingenia para estar siempre alrededor nuestro, se ha vuelto una verdadera chusma sobre tus asuntos), y yo también. Cuando nos respondes, nunca tocas el tema y eso es preocupante._

_A pesar de que Ron no quiera que te cuente y hayamos discutido por esto, yo no voy a evitar el tema: Ginny esta saliendo con Zacharías Smith. Sé que ustedes están separados, pero también sé que ella te sigue gustando y no quiero que te decepciones cuando te enteres. Ahora estas al tanto, y recuerda que tú la dejaste a ella, no la culpes como ya lo ha hecho Ron._

_Suficientes noticias hasta el momento. Te volveremos a escribir._

_No olvides tu promesa,_

_Ron y Hermione_

Harry quedó atónito. Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima: por primera vez alguien le había roto el corazón, y no quería seguir viviendo. Ginny, su Ginny, aquella chica que lo había atrapado totalmente, se había deshecho de él. Estaba solo, no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. La persona que lo hacía sentir contenido, que lo llenaba de felicidad aún en los momento más difíciles, se había transformado en la peor de sus heridas, la que nunca iba a sanar.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No podía entender porqué lo había dejado, si era ella quien mejor comprendía sus sentimientos: "ambos sabemos que no podemos estar uno sin el otro", le había dicho una vez. Entonces, sin meditarlo, decidió preguntárselo.

Armándose de coraje, subió a su cuarto y gritó "Ginny Weasley" al espejo doble. No paso mucho hasta que su cara apareció frente a él.

- Harry¿que te pasa? Pareces preocupado.

Con una mezcla de sensaciones (no sabía si gritarle por su traición o si dejarse llevar por el casi incontenible llanto), el muchacho le preguntó:

- ¿Zacharías Smith volvió a Hogwarts?

La cara de la chica empalideció en el acto, porque evidentemente era la pregunta que menos esperaba.

- Por favor, déjame explicarte… - comenzó Ginny, pero el chico no pudo contenerse.

- ¡PARA QUE VOLVÍ CONTIGO¡PARA QUE ME DESPEDAZARAS ASÍ¡PARA QUE NO SÓLO PELIGRARAS TU, SINO TAMBIÉN YO¡NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL MAL QUE ME HICISTE¡DE QUE NO VOY A PODER SUPERAR LO QUE PASO¡DE QUE TÚ, QUE DEBERÍAS HACERME MÁS FUERTE ME HAS DEBILITADO TERMINALMENTE¡ESPERO QUE ZACHARIAS LO VALGA, PORQUE DE AQUÍ EN MÁS VOLDEMORT TIENE EL CAMINO LIBRE: QUIERO QUE ME MATE LO ANTES POSIBLE!

Y el chico destrozó el espejo contra el piso.

- ¿Harry?- dijo una tímida voz.

El frío de la noche entraba por la ventana. Las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa. No había una sola luz en el cuarto, pero sin embargo, la chica caminaba sin dudar. De pronto, se chocó con algo.

-¡Lumos! – dijo alzando su varita.

A sus pies, acurrucada, se encontraba la persona que más quería en el mundo.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Ginny arrojándose de rodillas al piso. – Por favor, escúchame… Necesito que me escuches…

La muchacha logró hacerlo reaccionar, a pesar de que desde su trágica conversación el chico había permanecido sentado en el piso con la cabeza gacha sobre sus rodillas. Él levantó la cabeza, y con los ojos cristalinos y la voz quebrada dijo:

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que?

Ginny sintió que el corazón se le hacía trizas: no podía soportar ver a Harry así, al valiente muchacho que había arriesgado todo por sus seres queridos, al que siempre la había protegido, al que debía toda su firmeza.

- Por ti, Harry… por ti – gritó fervorosamente. - ¿Por que más podría ser?

Ginny le tomó la cara con las manos para que no desviara la mirada.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me pediste¿Qué averiguara algo sobre Hepzibah Smith., y su relación con Hufflepuff¡Lo hice¿Y sabes que? – añadió, mirándolo a los ojos – Resulta que el idiota de Zacharías es el nieto de Hepzibah, y creí que fingiendo para tener algo con él podía conseguir esa información tan importante para ti. Lo logré, ahora sé que esa copa fue robada por Voldemort… aunque eso seguro ya lo sabías.

Harry no podía creer haber sido tan egoísta, tan impulsivo, no haber retribuido a Ginny toda la confianza que ella depositaba en él, haberla tratado tan mal. No sabía como enmendar su error y todo lo que hizo fue abrazarla. La chica se sintió tan aliviada que lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¿Qué haces acá¿Cómo saliste de Hogwarts? - le dijo él al oído con un hilo de voz, sin saber cómo rogarle que lo disculpara.

- No sos el único que conoce el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, recuerda que crecí con Fred y George. Y una vez en Hogsmeade, me aparecí y entré por la ventana, porque yo sí puedo ver el número 12.

- ¿Pero si no tienes edad para aparecerte¿Y cómo aprendiste?

- ¡Tampoco tu la tenías en Junio y también lo hiciste! Después de todo no es tan difícil, yo lo logré en la primer clase y…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry alejándose y mirándola a los ojos.

- Se me hizo muy fácil al pensar en cada salida a Hogsmeade de la que me podía escapar para venir a verte.

- ¿Cómo… cómo hago para recuperarte? – añadió el chico al sentirse nuevamente un idiota, ya que Ginny no lo había dejado de lado y él había, precisamente, dudado de eso.

- Nunca me perdiste, Harry – fue la simple y concisa respuesta de la chica.

El muchacho decidió dejar de pensar, y se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a besarla.

Luego de la visita de Ginny, las cosas fueron diferentes.

Por empezar, antes de irse, la chica restauró el espejo doble con un ¡Reparo, y retó a Harry por no haberse acordado de lo que ese objeto significaba para él: un regalo de Sirius.

También se puso al tanto de las noticias que se conseguían desde Zacharías. El chico le había contado en confidencia Ginny una curiosa historia: el último deseo de Hufflepuff había sido dejar su copa, además a las pertenencias de los otros fundadores (la pluma de Ravenclaw, la espada de Gryffindor y el relicario de Slytherin), en Hogwarts. Pero la avaricia de Hepzibah, no lo había permitido (según Zacharías, porque "el honor de la familia sólo lo merece la familia"). Fue entonces cuando Voldemort robó la copa, lo que produjo un extraño cambio: desde aquel momento, los retratos de la fundadora que poseía la familia Smith (que nunca se había movido) mostraron una sonrisa picarona que ningún miembro podía descifrar. Sin embargo, para Harry y Ginny resultó simple: de alguna manera Helga Hufflepuff había cumplido su deseo. Este descubrimiento, puso al chico sobre la pista del quinto horrocrux, todo gracias a la muchacha.

Además, se comunicaban cada día, sin excepción, aunque fuese sólo para saludarse. Así, podían llevar la cuenta del tiempo que restaba para la primer visita a Hogsmeade, y estar al tanto de las noticias del otro, verse a los ojos por un rato.

Finalmente, ese día llegó y Ginny no tardó en aparecerse en Grimmauld Place. Tocó el timbre por lo que despertó a la señora Black, pero sus gritos no fueron más que un sonido de fondo, ya que ni bien Harry abrió la puerta principal, la chica se arrojó a su cuello y lo empezó a besar, y no separaron en un largo rato.


End file.
